


80 centimeters

by fieryrondo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2019 Grand Prix Final, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, and we're just along for the ride, gogyohka, happy birthday yuzu, here we go again, prayerfic, we live in an era where yuzuru is healthy and wilding his best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo
Summary: A prayer poem for 2019 Grand Prix Final, in particular, but the sentiment carries for the rest of Yuzuru's career.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & 4A
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	80 centimeters

**Author's Note:**

> The gogyohka is a Japanese poetry form that simply involves verse written in five lines. Unlike haiku or tanka and other traditional forms, there is no syllable constraint.
> 
> The title, of course, comes from the theoretically calculated height required for a fully rotated quadruple axel.

Four and a half trips around the sun

once theory, made flesh by

the mouse who dares to fight a lion.

To land it; a question of

not if but _when_.

**Author's Note:**

> '*The mouse who dares to fight a lion' is a phrase Tatsuki Machida used to describe Yuzuru in a 2014 interview.


End file.
